


Cadence

by LegendaryArmor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryArmor/pseuds/LegendaryArmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prophecy let her die, over and over again. But prophecy told the Witch of Space that one day, the river of blood would cease its rampage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadence

It was selfish.

Sometimes, she wished she never had the prophetic dreams, the visions and flashes deep in unconsciousness that never quite stayed, but nearly staggered her with déjà vu at random moments of day to day life.

Well, perhaps it wasn’t quite so day-to-day anymore, what with an apocalypse on hand.

Her actions were more often than not guided by her gut instinct fueled by clairvoyant feeling, taking a hand in the machinations of the game and all of her friend’s lives; a prescient tactician always ready with a sympathetic smile or a stern word to guide others to a path that hopefully brought them all one step closer to victory. Occasionally, something terrible would befall them - something would happen, and it would tear at her heart, but that feeling in her mind would say _this is for the best._

That never made it any easier.

Watching someone head to certain death always left an ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach, a cold lump of anxiety in her throat... and as Rose reached for the Green Sun, the Witch of Space already _knew._ She felt that churning in her gut, the ice in her blood, and she _**knew.**_

A bright green frog perched precariously on her head, a tear fell down her cheek, yet she was silent. This was not the time for hysterics. If nothing else, there was that faint flicker in her mind, an instinctive sense that _it will all be fine._

She hoped, more than anything, that _fine_ included Rose Lalonde alive and healthy, with no more blood or burning or horrors beckoning her to the darkest magics, with no more bodies of those she loved laid in front of her like lifeless, broken dolls.

She hoped that one day, she could show Rose how to smile, without sarcasm, without exasperation.

She hoped that one day, she could just give her a hug.

\---

Jade Harley never did falter, and always clung to that psychic stirring that everything would work in the end, no matter how difficult Sburb became, no matter how many more of them died during the course of the game.

The feeling did not fail her.

These days, she had no more terrible visions, no directional dreaming of what to do in mundane life. Vague fear did not plague an overwhelming sixth sense any longer, but...

As her eyes fluttered in the morning light filtering through the curtains on the window, her lips curved in a peaceful, content smile, and she brushed a stray strand of bed-frazzled hair from Rose’s sleeping face. She wrapped her arm more firmly around her waist, snuggling closer and sighing softly.

In her heart of hearts, she knew. It _had_ worked out, and they had no reason left to be apprehensive and live each moment in fear and desperation. It really was okay. It always would be.

This was the beginning of their forever.


End file.
